Malfoy
by IronFists
Summary: A thrilling story tracing back through Lucius Malfoy's history in the Dark Arts, Love, and ambitions


xX/ The Struggle \\:Xx

Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry was known for its production of good and bad wizards over the years. The many good wizards ranged from the well known Muggle-lover Albus Dumbledore to the obsessed dark wizard catcher Alastor Moody, with many witches and wizards in between. But the range of dark wizards was not vast in comparison to that of the good as there is only one form of bad. It all started with Salazar Slytherin, now it ends with his heir. The notorious, Lord Voldemort (formerly known as Tom Riddle) left Hogwarts after being named Prefect, Head Boy and honoured with a prize for aiding the school, to pursue a career in the Dark Arts. As he delved deeper into the Dark magic he became more powerful and power attracts followers. These followers also known as Death Eaters terrorised both magic and Muggle-folk. Much of this terrorisation resulted in death or extremely painful torture. Soon Voldemort joined them in their 'fun' and was feared by the whole of the wizarding community. It is here that our story starts with one of Voldemort's followers. Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy had been raised amongst the the Dark Arts. He had been a lively member of Slytherin house at Hogwarts in playing Dark 'pranks' on his fellow students. Malfoy wasn't the only one playing these 'pranks' on the other students, his friends and other members of Slytherin found it amusing to toture the Muggle-born or the Half-blood students. He was a leader in some respects but in others he was an enemy. The students of Gryffindor were not amused by his ploys and were often known for retaliating to his rule breaking. But Lucius would always come out on top because he knew more about the Dark Arts than any other student. He was exceptionally good at Defence Against the Dark Arts, no doubt for identifying the curse and knowing the counter-curse. He was top of his year for DADA in both OWLs and NEWTs. But Lucius didn't plan on getting a job at the ministry even when Proffesor Slughorn offered him 'contacts', in fact Lucius Malfoy never wanted to be a dark wizard catcher, he wanted to be 'the' Dark wizard. He knew of the well known Dark Lord, Voldemort, and planned on joining him in his quest for learning. What Lucius Malfoy didn't expect next was to be pushed down into the lower ranks of the band known as the Death Eaters. He wanted to be up their with the Dark Lord, he wanted to be the one that was standing next to Voldemort when he finally took over. But no, he had to earn his way into that rank, he had to fight, torture, kill for that position. Power was on Lucius Malfoy's agenda and nothing and he meant nothing would be getting in the way.

Malfoy wasn't the only student at Hogwarts to leave and join the Dark Lord once they were finished their studies. There were others, Malfoy's friends, MacNair, Narcissa Black, her sister Bellatrix and best friends Crabbe and Goyle. Like him they were obviously not allowed up in the higher ranks with Voldemort himself until they had proven themselves. This is where are story lifts off, Lucius Malfoy proving his ability in the Dark Arts.

Malfoy didn't have to murder or torture a whole family of Muggles or Wizards to prove himself he needed to do something more. Lucius knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to bring his Lord's greatest enemy down, he was going to kill Albus Dumbledore. How, he had no idea, but that didn't matter now because he was already on an assignment for Voldemort. Gain the favouring of the Giants.

Lucius and another Death Eater, Amycus Lestrange had been entrusted to forge an alliance with the dangerous race known as the Giants. An average giant was between 20-25 feet tall and weighed that of at least four African Elephants. The problem was finding them. You'd think that finding a few thousand giants in England would be quite easy but no, there were complications. Many were protected due to their uncanny knack of killing each other when a new chieftain or Urg took over. Voldemort himself instructed them to bring a gift for each day to give to the chieftain before asking for allegiance on the 6th day. It was a perfect plan allign with the Werewolves and the Giants then attack the wizarding and muggle community. Perfect in every way. 


End file.
